darkenedforestrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxheart
Foxheart is the oldest Dark Forest Warrior, the first DF cat to be made and played by Tangle. Foxheart (initially Foxpelt) has always been slightly odd and 'dramatic', he never fit into his clan, being picked on light-heartedly by other apprentices, though he always felt like an outsider. His mother (unknown to him) died after giving birth to him and his sister, and father Crowstalker died shortly after after dogs roamed the moorland, the death hit Foxkit and Cottonkit hard. His mentor, Ambereyes became a sort of parental figure for him, and turned to bullying Foxpaw, later he became a kind of 'punching bag' for Ambereyes, turning from bullying to cold and brutal abuse. Cottonpaw always lightly teased him about his name, saying he was just like a fox himself in nature, and she grew close to his mentor, though unaware of the abuse Foxpaw got from Ambereyes. Foxpaw still believed his sister was plotting with Ambereyes, since when he told her that Ambereyes had been abusing him, she wouldn't accept nor believe it, she was in love with the cruel warrior. This teasing slowly drove him insane. Still an apprentice, he plotted against his sister and lead her to a fox den, pretending to be in trouble, she tried to save him, thinking he was in danger, but in reality, it was a trap. He decided to kill her ironically, and cunningly so he wasn't caught, oddly enough making him indeed similar in nature to a fox, but strangely he enjoyed watching her being shredded. His sanity continued to slip away as he became a warrior and he was avoided by the clan, except for Gorsewind, a she-cat who fell in love with him, he was a particular handsome tom and hid his insanity well. When his kits were born, he distanced himself and ended up finally murdering Ambereyes in his den in revenge, liking the feeling of killing, later in the night he killed his own mate and kits. The clan exiled him and his name was changed to 'Foxheart', his old name never being mentioned in the clan ever again because of his explicit and brutal ways of murdering his mentor and family. They refer to him as Foxheart, and he still plots against the clan cats - cunning as a fox, with a certain taste for Windclan blood. He is currently training Stoneheart and Larkpaw of Shadowclan and also Nightfrost, medicine cat of Riverclan. He is not young enough to be remembered by the current clans, though every position of power in Windclan knows of his story. QUOTES “Yes.. all the clans are mouse-brained, there are plenty cats with wasted potential, I would’ve killed for my clan” his eyes gleamed with untold smugness, “Windclan are cowards, they exiled me because they were scared of my ambition, but don’t you agree that wanting to be the strongest leader for my clan is right, no matter what the costs?” "Well now that is what I call entertainment!" - watching a brutal training session between Maplefang and Stoneheart. "Well then, what a reason to get revenge on that stupid clan." - talking about Shadow's need for revenge on Shadowclan. "Tanglestar is a weak leader, foolish... I would've helped you to be the strongest leader Windclan has ever seen." - talking to Echoshine about the leadership of Tanglestar. Category:Dark Category:Cat Category:Windclan Foxheart